Love Is What Makes Us Human
by AnimeLuvr12
Summary: Nausicaä and Matt have been together for several years. They're married, with a baby on the way, but Mello has decided that he needs his good friend's help just one more time. However, this one time leaves Nausicaä without a husband and her baby without a father. How will Nausicaä manage on her own?


**Love is What Makes Us Human…**

_A Death Note one-shot_

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any DN characters. I do, however, own my OC (Nausicaä Walters-Jeevas) and her best friend (Mitchell).

Author's Note: I've posted this one-shot before and it didn't get very much attention. I took it down after awhile, but I've decided to republish it.

* * *

Tears rolled down my cheeks, reaching my lips and then splashing onto the pavement. My hopes and dreams were doing the same, spilling onto the ground I walk on as I watched him walk away. The words I was trying to shout caught in my throat, leaving me silent. He looked at me one last time, his eyes giving away his true feelings. He didn't want to do this, I could see it, but nothing was going to stop him. It was for the best… at least that's what he had said only an hour or so ago. His bag was already packed, his plane ticket to Japan hanging out of the front zipper pocket. "Nausicaä, I love you, but you know I have to do this. This will be my final mission, after this we can live together happily. Isn't that what you want?" I nodded, seeing as my attempts to speak still couldn't penetrate the barrier of silence. "You have to let me go, just this once. I'll be fine, I promise." I choked back tears. "Don't make a promise that you can't keep, Matt!" I suddenly yelled. I slapped my hand over my mouth, tears erupting from my eyes once again. "You can't leave me! Please, please, please! Just don't leave!" I ran to him, embracing him for what could be the very last time. The tears didn't stop; they kept flowing, like a dam wall that had been overpowered by the water it was supposed to hold back. "I love you, Matt." He stroked my hair, doing his best to calm me down. "I love you, too, Nausicaä. As long as you live, make sure you remember that." He slowly loosened his grip on me and went to the bed to get his bag. "If I don't make it home alive, I want you to tell the baby that I love them very much." I rubbed my stomach, "I will, I promise. If it's a boy, I'll name him after you." He kissed me one last time, picking up his bag on the way out and softly closed the door behind him. It was then I knew that he wouldn't make it back the way he wanted to. He wouldn't come back alive.

.

.

I was right, of course. He came back in a body bag. His duffel bag sat on the bed, it had been returned by his friend he was working with. I had cried for days when I heard the tragic news. Our apartment-now mine- was absolutely silent. There weren't any video game sound effects blasting from the tiny living room or the click-clack of Matt typing away on his laptop. All was quiet. This made me burst into tears once again. "How could I have been so stupid?!" I yelled at myself. "I let him go! It's all my fault!" I beat myself up constantly, although I knew this wouldn't bring him back. He was dead, gone forever.

.

.

"You have to move on and accept it, Nausicaä. You can't live like this forever." My best friend, Mitchell, told me. "I can't! It's impossible! You can't take away what makes me human! I loved him! Love is what gives us the power to dream and live! You can't take that away from me! I'll be nothing without it! Don't you understand?! You can't ask that of me!" I shook his shoulders back and forth. "Don't you get it?! You'll be killing me too!" He looked down in guilt. "It's what's best…" I grew angrier by the minute. "No! Don't say that! Matt said those exact words before he left and look where he is now! That's right, dead! Don't you ever say anything is for the best, because it will never be!" I went through the house, slamming every door behind me. Slam! Slam! Slam! One after another. Mitchell flinched every time; he knew this was so difficult for me. I had settled in the bathroom, morning sickness was beginning to take over. "You have to try, Nausicaä…" He whispered. "Not just for you… but for the baby as well…"


End file.
